


in our veins we bleed the same

by girlsarewolves



Series: treats [28]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence and/or Murder, Mental Instability, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Wanda shifts again. Metal clinks and rattles against the table. If she stares hard enough at her fingers she thinks she sees red. Is it her power or is it blood? It’s neither. There’s nothing there. Still she stares at her fingers. Not the other woman, not the reflected image of them hovering to her side.(I just wanted to keep you safe. Why can’t you understand that? I knew you wouldn’t. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I had to keep you in the dark, because you’d feel responsible - and here you are. Feeling responsible. When it was them!)
Relationships: Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Wanda Maximoff
Series: treats [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	in our veins we bleed the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> I tried for a Yandere story but not quite sure I succeeded. Hope you enjoy tho!

* * *

_ Don’t look at me like that. _

Wanda shifts in her seat. The inhibitor collar is heavy and stifling. There is a hollow feeling inside her without her powers that leaves her motionless save for the itching twitch of her fingers.

_ Don’t look at me that way. _

Her lip is bleeding between her teeth, but she can’t stop gnawing. Eyes darting about, looking everywhere but at the woman seated across from her. There is something suffocating about the way that woman’s gaze makes Wanda feel. It’s worse than the collar, worse than the cold, metal cuffs around her wrists keeping her chained to the table.

_ Not like that. Not me.  _

“Wanda...why? I thought you were better. I thought we were doing good.”

_ No, no, no, it’s not your fault - it’s not your fault! It’s theirs. It’s not mine, it’s not yours. It’s theirs, look at them, not me! _

Wanda shifts again. Metal clinks and rattles against the table. If she stares hard enough at her fingers she thinks she sees red. Is it her power or is it blood? It’s neither. There’s nothing there. Still she stares at her fingers. Not the other woman, not the reflected image of them hovering to her side.

_ I just wanted to keep you safe. Why can’t you understand that? I knew you wouldn’t. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I had to keep you in the dark, because you’d feel responsible - and here you are. Feeling responsible. When it was them! _

“Wanda, please…” Laurel reaches across the table when she speaks this time. Her voice is a tragic melody full of pain, and Wanda finally braces herself to meet those worried eyes. “Talk to me.”

_ Will you understand? Will you see why I did what I did? Will you hate me? Pity me? _

Swallowing is difficult, her throat thick with emotion and her mouth dry. “They were hurting us.” Wanda lowers her gaze again. It’s too hard to keep holding it. She’s afraid of what she’ll see in the other woman’s eyes. She tried so hard to protect Laurel. She’d told herself this time she wouldn’t let anyone hurt the person she loved, wouldn’t let anyone rip them away.

_ Did I push you away myself? But it was all for you. All for us. They didn’t believe in you, they were holding you back - but you couldn’t see that. Or maybe you thought you deserved it, but you don’t. I needed you to see that. _

“Hurting us? Or hurting me?” Laurel’s fingers wrap around hers. There’s something so soft in her voice when she speaks again. “It’s okay. I’m not angry.”

_ I dragged you down, didn’t I? You were trying so hard to be good. I don’t care if you’re good, though. Only that you’re happy.  _

Wanda stares at her fingers. Wiggles them. Imagines the beautiful crimson energy emanating from them that obeys her command. Wishes she could tap into that energy, that power, but all she feels is the void that stupid collar hollows out in her. If only she could share with Laurel all the love she feels for her. Surely Laurel would understand then. “Hurting you hurts me.”

_ Don’t look at me like something pitiful. Or something monstrous. I can’t take that from you. _

Laurel’s hands cradle Wanda’s. She pulls them over the table as far as they can comfortably go. Her fingers rub soothing circles until finally Wanda lifts her gaze again. But Laurel isn’t looking at her like something pitiful and pathetic, or like something monstrous to recoil from. Laurel’s eyes are full of comfort, love, appreciation. There is something in her that Wanda has not seen for a very long time - something she lost after Ultron, after Thanos, over and over. There is something beyond though. Something wicked.

_...you’re like me, aren't you? Trying to be good but it just doesn’t work. _

“You want to know a secret? Hurting you hurts me, too.” Laurel leans forward. Her smile is full of secrets and promises. “Do me a favor and cover your ears.”

_ We are the same, aren’t we? _

Wanda stares for a moment. Letting the words sink in, letting them slowly smother all the fear and dread and regret. A smile slowly spreads wide across her face, and she pulls her hands from Laurel’s to obey.

_ Please. Always look at me like that. _

* * *


End file.
